1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stool and, more particularly, to a stool capable of being disassembled and assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvement of environmental consciousness, to protect the environment and reduce costs, stools made of corrugated paper are gradually developed on a market. The stools made of the corrugated paper not only protect the environment and reduce the costs, but also are convenient for a user to move due to the lightweight of the corrugated paper.
At present, the common stools made of the corrugated paper on the market usually use assistant elements, such as glue, a tape, a plastic object, a metal object and so on, to assemble the stools. Thus, when the stools are recycled and classified, it is inconvenient in resource classification.
Because the conventional stools made of the corrugated paper have poor carrying capacity and pressure resistance, the stools are deformed easily. Accordingly, some stools are designed for improving the carrying capacity and the pressure resistance and failed to have a containing space inside. Further, since the corrugated paper are adhered and fastened to form the stool, fastening structures are easy to be exposed.